onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rebecca
|affiliation = Dressrosa; Rodzina Riku |occupation = Dama dworu |relatives = Kyros (ojciec) Scarlett (matka) Riku Doldo III (dziadek) Viola (ciotka) |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji) |weapons = Długi miecz |manga debut = Rozdział 704; Odcinek 633 |birthday = 4 sierpnia |age = 16 lat |blood type = S |height = 171 cm |japanese voice = Megumi Hayashibara |previousaffiliation = Koloseum Corrida |previousoccupation = Gladiator; Księżniczka Dressrosy |locations = Dressrosa |status = Aktywna}} Rebecca – była księżniczka Dressrosy, która zrzekła się tytułu, by zamieszkać ze swoim ojcem. Obecnie jest damą dworu. Była gladiatorem w Koloseum Corrida, gdzie walczyła o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Jest wnuczką króla Riku Doldo III, córką Scarlett i Kyrosa, a także siostrzenicą Violi. Wygląd Rebecca to szczupła, zgrabna i dobrze obdarzona młoda dziewczyna o jasnej karnacji skóry i splecionych różowych włosach. Nosi ona złotą zbroje-bikini oraz nagolenice z nakolannikami i butami na obcasach tego samego koloru. Koleją częścią jej stroju jest długi, zielony paludamentum i złoty, ozdobny hełm z czerwonym grzebieniem, do tego zakłada brązowe rękawiczki. Widziana jest często ze swoim mieczem i tarczą, które używa podczas walk w koloseum. Jednak przed wejściem na arenę w Battle Royale bloku D podczas trwania turnieju o Płom-Płomieniowoc odrzuciła tarczę, preferując walkę jednym mieczem tak jak jej ojciec Kyros i dziadek, który też uczestniczył w tym turnieju pod pseudonimem jako Ricky. Rebecca jest uważana za wyjątkowo atrakcyjną i piękną przez innych gladiatorów. Kiedy była dzieckiem, jej włosy były proste i krótsze, ale miała już plecione w warkoczyk, miała na sobie również jasnoniebieski płaszcz z kapturem. Lecz w mandze ubrana jest w płaszcz w ciemnym kolorze. Galeria Rebecca_as_a_Baby.png|Rebecca jako niemowlę. Rebecca_as_a_Child.png|Rebecca jako dziecko. Rebecca_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Rebecci z anime. Rebecca_Digital_Colored_Manga.png|Rebecca w kolorowej mandze. Rebecca%27s_Gladiator_Outfit.png|Strój Rebecci jako gladiatora. Rebecca%27s_Outfit_Before_the_Tournament.png|Strój Rebecci przed turniejem. Rebecca_Reverie_Prep.png|Strój Rebecci przed Reverie. Rebecca_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Rebecca w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Rebecca_Thousand_Storm.png|Rebecca w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Relacje Rodzina Jednonogi Żołnierz Rebecca, nie pamiętała swojego ojca. Dlatego po pojawieniu sie żołnierzyka, który ją chronił przez całe dzieciństwo, zaufała mu, pokochała i traktowała jak ojca. Miała z nim bardzo bliskie relacje i zawsze mogła na niego liczyć. Później okazało się, że jednonogi żołnierz był tak naprawdę jej biologicznym ojcem - Kyrosem, zamienionym w zabawkę przez Sugar, dlatego Rebecca o nim zapomniała. Przyjaciele Monkey D. Luffy Słomianego Kapelusza poznała w Koloseum Corrida, który ukrywał się pod imieniem Lucy. Rebecca jest bardzo miła dla Luffy'ego. Kupiła mu nawet drugie śniadanie, kiedy był on bardzo głodny. Zaraz po tym zdarzył się pewien incydent. Jeden z więźniów złapał przez kraty Luffy'ego i wystawił go na atak Rebecci. Mieli oni na celu wyeliminowanie groźnych przeciwników poza areną, by zwiększyć dziewczynie szansę na zwycięstwo. Słomek jednak szybko uniknął ataku, powalając Rebeccę na ziemię. Nie zabił jej jednak, przez co dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona. Następnie opowiedziała mu swoją historię o nienawiści do Doflamingo. Okazało się, że różowowłosa mimo tego nie jest wrogiem Luffy'ego. Wręcz przeciwnie, szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Wrogowie Spartan Donquixote Doflamingo Wiadomo, że Rebecca nienawidzi Doflamingo. Głównie za uwięzienie gladiatorów i zmuszanie ich do prawdziwych krwawych walk pomimo ich sił, a także za obalenie rządów Króla Riku oraz sprowadzenia ciemności na Dressrosę. Rebecca stanęła do walki w turnieju, tylko po to by zdobyć owoc Mera Mera no Mi także przy pomocy nowej mocy zabić Doflamingo i uwolnić wszystkich gladiatorów. Cavendish Ich relacje są neutralne. Na początku walk bloku D, Cavendish obronił Rebeccę przed rozwścieczonymi widzami, którzy pragnęli jej śmierci i nie szczędzili obelg w jej stronę. Później Cavendish powiedział do niej, że nienawidzi czegoś takiego i zapewnił ją, że nadal są dla siebie wrogami, a turniej wygra najlepszy. Historia Fabuła Akt Dressrosy Umiejętności i moce Bronie Dominacja Rebecca potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Główne walki * Rebecca kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Rebecca kontra gladiatorzy bloku D Koloseum Corrida ** Rebecca kontra Rolling Logan ** Rebecca kontra Suleiman * Rebecca kontra finaliści Koloseum Corrida ** Rebecca kontra ryba bojowa ** Rebecca kontra Diamante Ciekawostki * W piątym rankingu popularności zajęła 29. miejsce. W szóstym rankingu popularności zajęła 40. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Rebecca de:Rebecca en:Rebecca es:Rebecca fr:Rebecca id:Rebecca it:Rebecca pt:Rebecca ru:Ребекка Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Postacie z Dressrosy Kategoria:Rodzina Riku Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji